Rocking Clawmark Hill!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Rocking Clawmark Hill in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins at night time our heroes enter the house) *'Ash Ketchum:' We're home. *'Tai Kamiya:' Hey, Kari. *'Emerl:' Is everything alright? *'Kari Kamiya:' Hi. *'Ducky:' How have you've been, Kari? *'Kari Kamiya:' Good. *'Petrie:' Where did Rockruff go? *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Rockruff! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Maybe Rockruff went out. *'Yogi Bear:' Good point. *'Shun Kazami:' Hold on, Ash. Don't forget about your backpack. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, almost forgot. *'Cera:' Rockruff where are you? *(Cera and Pikachu looked around inside. Meanwhile outside, a mysterious person is walking in the dark, holding an injured Rockruff in his arms. The person walks up to Professor Kukui's front porch and knocks on the door) *'Professor Kukui': Oh. Who could that be? *'Emerl': I'll get the door. (opens the door) Hello. Huh? *(The mysterious person who was carrying Rockruff back home turned out to be Goku) *'Goku': Excuse me, is this little fella yours? *'Emerl': Mmm? (looks at Rockruff) What?! Rockruff?! *'Ash Ketchum': Hey, what's wrong, Emerl? (Gasp in horror) *(Everyone looked gasp in horror to see Rockruff have tons of injuries) *'Marucho Marukura:' Rockruff! *'Tino Tonitini:' Oh my gosh! *'Sandy Cheeks:' What in tarnation! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! What happened to you?! *'Emerl': Sir, what happened to Rockruff? *'Goku': I'm not sure. I've found it like this. *'Rotom Pokedex:' Let me see about this clawmarks,scratch marks, and even has burns *'Professor Kukui:' Alright come let see it might sting a little. *'Ash Ketchum:' Did it think training did all that? *'Professor Kukui: '''I told you not to wondering of your own. *(Rockruff feeling sad) *(Team Robot in Pokémon Sun and Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Rocking Clawmark Hill! *(The next morning we go to Pokemon School) *'''Ash Ketchum: That's what happened. *'Huckleberry Hound:' Oh my, that's awful. *'Emerl': Hey, thanks for finding and bringing Rockruff home last night, but who are you and how did you find it for us? *'Goku': I'm Goku. One of the two founders of a super world-protection organization: the Z-Fighters. *'Emerl': Pleased to meet you, Goku. I'm Emerl. *'Goku': I've found Rockruff when I was out arriving home from my evening walk. Things were very peaceful, until something flew right into me. *(A flashback shows Goku heading back to his family from his evening walk. When suddenly, something flew into him.) *Goku (flashback): Hey who's there? *(Rockruff got hurt) *Goku (flashback):A Rockruff and it's hurt badly I gotta find the owner who lives there. *(Flashback ends) *Goku: And that's when I first met you guys. So who's the young man with a hat? *Emerl: Goku meet our best friend *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto Region. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Rockruff the Puppy Pokemon a Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. *Sophocles: I know what I think yeah I think Rockruff gotta evolved. *Ash Ketchum: Evolving? *All the heroes: What? *Drago: You mean Rockruff gotta evolved soon. *Goku: I wonder what Rockruff evolved into? *Rotom Pokedex: Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc,which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. *Preyas: Wow that little Rockruff evolves into two forms of Lycanroc *Ash Ketchum: *Rotom Pokedex: *- *- *Goku: Ash I want introduce to my friends and family. *- *- *- *- *King Kai: So you must be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto Region am I right? *Ash Ketchum: Yes,how do you know me? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Emerl: Come on team let's follow Rockruff where is he going. *All Heroes: Right! *(Midday and Midnight Lycanroc howl) *Littlefoot: Look at that! *'Krillin:' Lycanroc! *Skyress: Midday and Midnight form! *(The another wild pokemon are gathering including Rockruff) *Cera: Look there's Rockruff *Tigger: I see it too. *Petrie: Me too! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Takato Matsuki: Poor Rockruff. *Guilmon: He lost by Magmar. *'Ducky:' Poor, poor, Rockruff. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Rockruff we'll help to train your Rock Throw to defeat Magmar! *Goku: You know Ash I like your act looks like I'll have to train with you and Rockruff too. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Goku *(Rockruff rubbing on Ash and tickle the next morning Rowlet is asleep) *Ash Ketchum: We're gotta perfect your Rock Throw attack. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Goku: He did it! *Kari Kamiya: Yippee! *All Heroes: (cheering) Yeah! *Ducky: Rockruff defeated Magmar yep, yep yep. *(All the wild Pokemon are cheering for Rockruff victory as Both Lycanroc and Rockruff victory howling together) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Alright I caught Rockruff! *'Ducky:' Ash caught Rockruff! Yep, yep, yep! *- *- *- *Goku: Hey Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Yes Goku *Goku: What you say my friends,family,and I come to join the adventures and journey with you guys and I gotta be your new teacher? *Ash Ketchum: Sure. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Narrator:' *(The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts